


Gross Insubordination

by wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Not with that smirk in your voice, you don’t.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

> It's still all Lindenharp's fault!

“Sir.”

“Bloody hell, man, not here!”

“But I always call you sir here. Sir.”

“Not with that smirk in your voice, you don’t.”

“A smirk in my _voice_ , sir?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m really not sure that I do. You may have to explain, sir. Very slowly, and with hands-on demonstrations. You’ll find that I’m very good with hands-on. Or off, in fact. Sir.”

“Sergeant...”

“Am I being facetious again, sir? Or is this perhaps insubordination?”

“Oh, get on with your work, would you?”

“That’s a no, sir? In that case, I’ll just have to try harder. Sir.”


End file.
